la civile et la mort
by aele
Summary: one shot. il n'y a pas que les pilotes qui font la guerre. ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui s'est battue en voulant y croire


Auteur : aele

Base gundam wing

Disclaimer : comme a chaque fois que j'écris sur un manga ou un anim, les persos ne sont pas à moi. De toute façon, ils n'apparaissent presque pas dans cette fic.

Note : j'ai mis une heure a écrire cette fic, a 23h30 hier soir. Une envie subite d'écrire quelque chose. Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ?

BONNE LECTURE

La civile et la mort

« Bonjour à vous. Je m'appelle Anna, j'ai dix sept ans et je vais mourir. Le peloton d'exécution m'attend à la porte. Que j'ai fini d'écrire. On croit pas comme ça, mais ils sont très civilisés. Ils m'ont condamnée à la peine de mort pour avoir aidé l'ennemi. Mais reprenons depuis le début …

Tout a commencé à l'arrivée du nouvel élève, Trowa Barton. Il vivait dans un cirque qui s'était installé en ville pendant un mois. Il n'avait rien de spécial, cet élève. Calme, impassible, peu causant. Mais il était mignon. Même moi qui ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça aux garçons je devais le reconnaître. Il faisait rêver toutes les filles de l'école. Mais son impassibilité a refroidi toutes les ardeurs. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'en serais occupée, de cet élève, à cette époque. Après tout, il ne restait qu'un mois. Il avait sa vie, moi la mienne. Enfin, en théorie. Il s'est révélé être un témoin dans mon procès. La preuve de ma culpabilité. Mais je vais encore trop vite.

Donc voilà, entrée en scène de Trowa Barton. Un vrai petit curieux. Il a voulu connaître tous les recoins du lycée dès le premier jour. Moi, j'étais absorbée par un problème plus fondamental : quelle excuse trouver pour justifier les bleus sur mes bras ? Une chute ? Ils n'y croiraient pas. Une porte ? non, trop de bleus. J'allais encore me la jouer surprise "oh tiens, je les avais pas vu !". Parce qu'évidemment il faisait chaud et j'avais mis un débardeur. J'avais vu les bleus trop tard. Mais bon, j'avais mon air de caïd assurée, entourée de ma bande. Il n'y aurait pas eu de questions. Pas trop. Le but du jeu était simple : tenir tous les jours à rire avec le groupe sans se trahir. Et ça marchait.

Tout allait bien. Enfin, pas pire que d'habitude. Ma bande commentait les derniers potins, Marie, ma meilleur amie, intégrait le nouveau, même si je trouvais ça stupide, puisqu'il ne restait pas. Le nouveau pas causant, mais très curieux. Il a du dire trois phrases en tout, mais deux étaient des questions. "on peut vraiment aller partout ? Il n'y a pas de lieu qui est étrange ou tabou ?" Vu que les ¾ du lycée tombent en ruines, des endroits bizarres, ça manque pas. Les autres se sont rendus compte de rien. Heureusement pour eux, vu là où ça m'a mené …

Trois semaines après son arrivée, je suis passée à l'attaque. J'ai occupé le groupe avec un grand débat sur l'uniforme et son utilité. J'ai profité du capharnaüm pour m'approcher du nouveau, me planter devant lui, le fixer malgré son haussement de sourcil et lui déclarer tout net "je sais ce que tu cherches". Monsieur a joué l'étonné. "Ce soir, 22h00, devant chez moi." Ce rendez-vous lancé, je suis repartie dans le débat en disant que l'uniforme ne servait à rien. Qu'à l'école, son imposition pour ne pas différencier les classes sociales n'étaient qu'une excuse qui justement la mettait en avant. Que ça ne tenait que si les gens étaient assez crétins pour critiquer la tenue de l'autre et qu'ils prenaient l'habillement pour un critère de "bonne famille" et de relation sans chercher au-delà. Et la journée continua, sans rien de spécial.

Je suis rentrée chez moi comme d'habitude, ai reçu quelques raclées pour des fautes inexistantes et du ceinturon pour divergence d'opinion. …Aurais-je oublié de préciser que mon père me bat depuis que je suis bébé ? Apparemment oui. Je vais donc exposer rapidement ma situation familiale. Mon père est un politicien riche et influent. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer lorsque j'avais dix ans. A sa mort, mon père s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il est devenu encore plus agressif avec nous, puisque maman n'était plus là pour prendre les coups. Nous ? Je veux dire Sam et moi. Sam, c'est p'tit frère, mort d'inanition dans mes bras il y a deux ans. Mon père lui avait interdit de manger, et Sam a été obligé d'obéir. Il avait douze ans. Depuis, c'est sur moi que reposent les coups de mon père. Il est devenu de plus en plus violent et invente tous les jours de nouvelles tortures.

Ayant un peu mal au dos, je suis arrivée en retard au rendez-vous avec Trowa Barton. Mais il était là. Il attendait. Il était gentil, hein ? Bref, j'y suis allée direct en lui disant que je savais ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il le savait aussi, que sa présence en était la preuve, que je l'avais en ma possession et que je lui troquait. Une demi-heure plus tard, on marchandait toujours. On en était arrivé au CD en question (contenant des informations très précieuses pour les rebelles) contre la garantie de m'aider dans ma fugue quand je leur demanderai, avec tous les moyens dont ils disposaient. A cela bien sûr que je devais raconter comment j'avais eu ce CD. C'était très simple à expliquer. Deux mois auparavant, l'armée avait imposée des rondes de patrouilles dans l'établissement, sous prétexte de surveillance. L'activité et les rondes étant renforcées dans un bâtiment abandonné, j'avais été voir. Et j'avais trouvé les plans, que j'avais copiés. Je savais que ça valait la raclée que je me suis prise en rentrant parce que soi-disant mon père m'avait interdit de sortir le soir.

Trowa Barton est parti comme prévu la semaine suivante, et on ne devait plus jamais se voir. Sauf que Monsieur en avait décidé autrement. Figurez-vous que Monsieur s'inquiétait de mon sort, si on ne m'avait pas découvert, si ça allait mieux avec mon père (me demandez pas comment il a su), combien de fois j'avais été chez le CPE pour cause d'insolence ou de bêtise depuis qu'il était parti. Et là, à la suite des premières paroles d'inquiétude que j'avais jamais entendu de ma vie, il a baissé de toutes les places qu'il avait pris dans mon estime pour s'arrêter bien en dessous de zéro : après avoir feint la gentillesse, il m'a tout simplement demandé d'espionner mon père.

Mon père supporte Oz, l'Alliance, la dépendance des colonies, les moyens radicaux pour arrêter la guerre (aller jusqu'à détruire une colonie s'il le fallait pour montrer l'exemple aux autres). Etant influent, il avait accès à des dossiers très importants qui étaient susceptibles d'intéresser la rébellion. A condition que quelqu'un leur dise quels fichiers il avait en sa possession et fasse des photocopies. Moi en l'occurrence. Oh, qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, j'étais du côté des rebelles, de l'indépendance des colonies, des Gundams, et tout et tout. Mais malgré tout ce que mon père m'avait fait subir, et tout ce qu'il me réservait, il restait mon père. J'ai hésité, demandé à réfléchir, me suis torturée l'esprit pendant une semaine, et ai accepté suite à une énième remarque de mon père sur l'incapacité des colonies. J'ai accepté à condition de ne parler et de n'envoyer les documents qu'a lui. Je crois que je l'aimais bien, malgré tout.

Les mois qui ont suivis, j'ai ainsi envoyé une cinquantaine de dossiers photocopiés. Oz avait de plus en plus de mal avec les rebelles, qui avaient de meilleurs renseignements et leur faisaient subir de lourdes pertes. Et comme tout n'est pas rose dans ce monde, que tout ne va pas toujours génialement bien (sinon on serait au Paradis, pas sur Terre), Oz a réussi à trouver d'où venait la fuite. Ils ont organisé une véritable expédition militaire pour m'arrêter, dans la librairie où je commandais quelques livres et où, alors là coïncidence totale, Trowa se trouvait aussi. J'ai résisté, je n'avais compris qui voulait m'enlever en plein milieu de la journée, mais j'ai finalement été débordée.

Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le procès. Je fus accusée de tractation avec l'ennemi et de comportement pouvant nuire à la société (ça, c'était ma résistance dans la librairie). Trowa fut demandé à comparaître pour le deuxième point. En tant que témoin civil, il ne pouvait rien faire pour atténuer la peine, et ne pouvait rien expliquer sans se trahir. Et voilà comment on condamne un de ses alliés. J'ai été condamnée à la peine capitale, tous les biens de mon père ont été saisis par l'Alliance, et celui-ci perdit tout ce dont il était si fier : son influence, ses richesses et son avenir politique.

Ce matin, je vais mourir. Devant le juges, les jurés, quelques témoins. Fusillée. J'ai demandé à ce que mon corps soit brûlé et les cendres répandues sur la mer. Pas de tombe. Pas de plaque. Pas de fleurs. Si vous voulez vous adresser à moi, parlez dans le vent. J'ai toujours pensé qu'un esprit trouvait une tombe ou une plaque trop étroite.

Je vais cacheter l'enveloppe avec de la cire, pour que personne ne l'ouvre, et j'ai l'assurance de Zechs Merquise et de Treize Kuschrénada qu'ils la donneront aux pilotes de gundam la prochaine fois qu'ils les verront. Sans regarder à l'intérieur. J'ai déjà dis qu'ils étaient très civilisés ? Je ne met pas de nom de destinataire. Juste mon prénom. Il se reconnaîtra. »

**POV Anna**

Il est 5h00. Le jour se lève. Pourquoi toutes les exécutions se passent-elles à l'aube ? Les gardes ont attendus jusque là pour venir me chercher. Ils me conduisent à travers les couloirs, m'attachent à un poteau dans une cour intérieure. Tout est filmé. Ils me proposent un bandeau. Je refuse en demandant à quoi sert la vie si elle ne nous permet pas de regarder la mort en face quand elle arrive. Il est 5h30. Les soldats me mettent en joue.

J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour aider un cause que je croyais meilleure que les autres. Mais dites-moi sincèrement, vous croyez que les exécutions pour divergence d'opinion, ça doit nécessairement exister ? Vous croyez que les peurs se tairont un jour pour laisser place à la raison ? Et vous les juges, les jurés, les témoins, et même toi mon père, qui m'observe au dernier rang, vous saviez que plus un caïd se vante et fait son orgueilleux, plus il a peur ? Vous saviez que les caïds étaient de grands trouillards ?Ma seule consolation est que oui, je suis caïd, oui, je suis trouillarde, mais je n'ai rien trahis de la rébellion avant ma mort.

**Fin du POV**

Owari 


End file.
